This invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to a collapsible lounging chair in which the seat and back comprise a flexible web of sheet material, such as fabric, plastic or leather suspended between sections of framework supported on the ground.
Chairs of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,521; 2,473,090 and 2,689,603; British Patent No. 941,530 and French Patent No. 582,829. However, in all of these chairs, complex arrangements of hinges and pivoting elements are required to convert the chair from its collapsed condition to its open position for use, and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,064 and 4,148,520 and French Patent No. 1,233,310 discloses lounging chairs in which the framework can be assembled and disassembled into its constituent elements for carrying. The first of these is constructed of wood pieces which must be carefully fabricated in order to ensure correct assembly and would be comparatively; the latter two are assembled from tubular elements of light weight but of flimsy construction.